


Let the monsters see you smile.

by Jehsenackles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehsenackles/pseuds/Jehsenackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series will be many short writings about Sam and Dean. And by short I mean really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the monsters see you smile.

"What's your favorite." Sam asked Dean one night when they were sprawled out on the top of the impala. "My favorite what Sammy?" Dean asked as he shifted his head to get a better view of Sam. Sam's eyes were wide gazing at the stars in amazement, then he turned towards Dean. "Your favorite constellation." Dean didn't know the first things about stars, the only constellation he knew was the one that Sam's birthmarks formed on his face, but that meant the universe to Dean. "Taurus is my favorite." Dean spoke up and Sam's eyes glistened, "that's my zodiac sign Dean." The only thing he could think to reply with is "I know Sammy, that's the only thing I know about the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken by the song "In my veins" by Andrew Belle.


End file.
